Yugioh! Duels of Fate
by Jess0386
Summary: Yukino Ouguro has just graduated from the Duel Academy and move out to Neo Domino City with her best Friend Wisteria, her goal is to be the next Queen Of Duels, but it's not going to be an easy path, she not only will face strong duelist, but also a group of powerful psychic Duelist capable of using the all powerful Wicked God Cards
1. Prologue: Warriors vs Dragons

It was a long day in the Duel Academy, after all it was the graduation day and a little tournament between the best duelist have begun, but there were two that overshadow all the duelist, Ryotaro Soejima and Yukino Oguro, both of them beat every opponent and got to the finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment of truth is finally here, the finals of the Graduation Day Tournament are about to begin" say the MC and the crowd of duelist roared in excitement "Representing the Obelisk Blue carrying a deck full of ferocious dragons, we have "The Legendary Azure Dragon" Ryotaro Soejima"

All the women in the crowd scream as they saw a tall and handsome boy, he have dark blue hair and blue azure eyes, he step in and activate his duel disk, he have a proud smile on his face.

"And now for the Slifer Red, the young lady that took us by surprise, she may look like an innocent princess but deep inside her soul and deck burns with the pride of ruthless warriors, please welcome Yukino Oguro"

A small girl enter, she have long black hair and green eyes, she didn't have the same amount of fans as Ryo, but she have some, the girl shyly wave her hand at the crowd and then activated her duel disk

"The final duel is about to begin, we can feel the pressure on the back of both players, who will rise with the last victory and who will go with the title of the second best?

Let's find out now 'cuz IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

 **Yukino - 8000 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 8000 LP**

Yuki took the first turn she sighed and draw a card, looking at her hand and seconds later made her first move

"I summon Trident Warrior in attack mode" she place the card on the duel disk and the hologram of a big and bearded warrior with a golden trident and turquoise armor appear

 **Trident Warrior 1800/1200**

"And because I summon it normally i can activate his effect that allow me to summon a lvl 3 monster from my hand and I summon Necro Gardna in defense position"

A zombie like creature with white hair and a red and golden armor appear

 **Necro Gardna 600/1300**

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Yukino sighed in relief for her great start

"What a wonderful start for Yukino, two monsters in the field and one magic or trap card, what is going to do Ryotaro to defeat this powerful monsters?" Ask the MC meanwhile Ryo draw a card and started laughing

"Yuki please, i can see how nervous you are from here, take it easy and have fun" he said, "I'll try… But I promise nothing" said the girl, maybe for Ryo it wasn't a big deal, but for her? This was one of her most important moments in the academy.

"First I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack position" a giant dragon with his scales cover in gems appear

 **Alexandrite Dragon 2000/100**

"Now my dragon destroy her Trident Warrior" The dragon roared and prepared to eat the Trident Warrior "Not so fast" Yuki scream "I activate my trap card Negate attack!" A light shield surround the Trident Warrior preventing the Alexandrite Dragon to destroy him.

"Not bad I will put two face down cards and end my turn" said Ryo

"Alright my turn, draw" Yuki smirked when she saw Tune Warrior in her hand "I summon Tune Warrior in Attack mode, but he is not going to stay on the field, because it's time for a Synchro Summon" As Yukino said those words the Tune Warrior and Necro Gardna ascend to the sky and turned in 7 lights.

"The stars on the sky will dance as a new warrior born, COME FORTH MIGHTY WARRIOR" a big and imponent figure with a blue armor appear

 **Mighty Warrior 2200/2000**

"Now Mighty Warrior attack the Alexandrite Dragon" The blue soldier strike the dragon with his giant arm and the dragon fall to the ground before disappearing "Now the effect of Mighty Warrior is activated, If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK, that means that you take 1000 points extra!" After the dragon faded the warrior strike Ryo.

 **Yukino - 8000 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 6800 LP**

"Now my Trident Warrior can attack you directly" and as soon as the bearded trident wielding warrior approach to strike, Ryotaro reveal one of his face down card.

"I activate my magic card Silver's Cry, this card allows me to special summon one normal dragon monster from my graveyard so say hello again to my Alexandrite Dragon!" from the graveyard the gem scaled dragon reappeared. "I assume your turn ends" said Ryo and the girl nodded .

"My turn then" Ryo draw one card and smile "Don't worry for being nervous Yuki, because this duel is going to end soon, I summon Kaibaman and activate its effect, I can send him to the graveyard and special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand"

As soon as Kaibaman appeared he was sent to the graveyard and a very iconic monster took his place, the Blue Eyes White Dragon

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500**

"Now Alexandrite Dragon attack Trident Warrior and Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her Mighty Warrior" Both dragon roared and crush the warriors inflicting a total of 1000 LP

 **Yukino - 7000 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 6800 LP**

"And with that I end my turn" Said Ryo with a proud smile on his face, knowing that it'll be next to impossible for Yukino to recover or even take out his dragons

"AMAZING! Ryo managing to summon one of his most rare cards to the field and destroy both monsters on Yukino's field, surely this is going to end in a couple of turns" Said the MC, if Yuki wasn't nervous before, now she was, she drew one card and took a look at his hand she sighed and then make her move

"First i activate my magic card The Warrior Returning to Life, this card allows me to take on warrior type monster from my graveyard to my hand" she then took Trident Warrior back to her hand "Now I summon Trident Warrior and activate its effect, allowing me to special summon Cyber Tutu in attack position"

 **Trident Warrior 1800/1200**

 **Cyber Tutu 1000/800**

"What is in Yukino's mind? None of her monsters can take down the mighty dragons of Ryotaro" Said the MC, in her hand Yuki had only Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber, if she can fuse them maybe she will have a chance against the dragons.

"Now I activate Cyber Tutu's effect if all monsters in the enemy field are stronger than her, she can attack directly" The cute girl with the tutu pass the fierce dragon and attack Ryotaro with a spinning kick inflicting 1000 points of damage

 **Yukino - 7000 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 5800 LP**

"And with that i end my turn" Yuki showed a big smile, she may be in disadvantage but all in all she still have more LP and manage to defend against the powerful dragons that live in Ryo's Deck

"Nice move, but it's going to be the last one" Said Ryo and drew a card "I summon Maiden with Blue Eyes, now it's my turn to make a Synchro Summon, you'll see the power of my ace card"

The Maiden and the Blue Eyes White Dragon ascended and turned into nine lights

"Shine with your silver scales and destroy everything in your path, ARISE AZURE EYES SILVER DRAGON!" A giant dragon emerge from the nine lights, it looked like an upgraded version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon even though it was weaker than him by 500 points

 **Azure Eyes Silver Dragon 2500/3000**

"Now I reveal my face down trap card Castle of Dragon Souls, with this card in the field I can banish one dragon type monster from my graveyard and one of my monster gains 700 atk points until the end of my turn, by banishing my Blue Eyes White Dragon the Azure Eyes Silver Dragon now has a total of 3200 atk points, now say goodbye to your monsters" the two dragons roared ready to attack but once again Yuki managed to defend herself

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna, by banishing him from my graveyard I can negate the attack of one of your monsters and I choose the Azure Eyes Silver Dragon" the big dragon target Cyber Tutu for max out the damage but it was stopped, nonetheless she still receive 200 of the Alexandrite Dragon destroying the Trident Warrior

 **Yukino - 6800 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 5800 LP**

"Incredible what a great duel we are witnessing, Yukino again manage to save her life points" Said the MC, Ryo put one card face down and end his turn

"My turn, draw!" Yuki saw the card she drew and instantly use it" I activate the Pot of Greed, this magic card allows me to take two more cards" the girl close her eyes and took a deep breath before drawing the cards, much to her surprise she drew exactly what she needed

"I activate Polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand to summon Cyber Blader, but that's not all now I summon Tune Warrior and fuse him with Cyber Tutu for a new Synchro Summon" Once again the monsters ascended to the sky and turned in six lights

"The power of the mother earth give him strength and I ask you to lend me your power, COME FORTH GAIA KNIGHT THE FORCE OF EARTH"

 **Cyber Blader 2100/800**

 **Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth 2600/800**

"Now pay attention to the effect of my card, when you have two monsters in your field my Cyber Blader doubles its attack points, making a nice 4200" she was proud of that play, she just needed one turn more and this duel was over, but first thing first this turn she will destroy the dragons "Now Cyber Blader attack the Azure Eyes Silver Dragon"

"I've got admire your determination Yuki, you don't know when to give up, you really think that I will left my Ace card without protection?" The girl's eyes widened when she understand what the Obelisk blue was saying, that face down card was none other than "I activate Mirror Force"

In one second both monsters disappeared and with them her hopes on winning this duel, she didn't have cards on her hand nor in the field, the girl end her turn with a sad expression on her face

"Now Yukino is wide open for a direct attack, with only one card "The Legendary Azure Dragon" has destroy any possibility for Yuki to win" said the MC

"Sorry but this duel must end now" said Ryo and drew his last card "I sacrifice my Alexandrite Dragon to summon Darkstorm Dragon" a great tornado appear and inside there was a black wyvern.

"Now I activate Castle of Dragon Souls and banish the Alexandrite Dragon and give my Azure Eyes Silver Dragon 700 atk points, but that's not it I also activate the effect of Darkstorm Dragon and allows me to send to the graveyard one trap or magic card that I control, and I choose Castle of Dragon souls, and that activates the second effect of that trap card when Castle of Dragon Souls is send to the graveyard I can special summon one of the dragons that were banished by that card, and I choose the Blue Eyes White Dragon

 **Azure Eyes Silver Dragon 3200/3000**

 **Darkstorm Dragon 2700/2500**

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500**

"This duel has come to an end, you fought well Yuki, thanks for making my last duel in the academy one of the best" said Ryo and then order his dragons to attack, Yuki close her eyes as two blast of white and silver energy fuse with a hurricane inflicting a grand total of 8900 LP, the girl fall to her knees exhausted, still with her eyes close, she got so far and still couldn't defeat her opponent.

 **Yukino - 0 LP**

 **Ryotaro - 5800 LP**

"AMAZING, WONDERFUL, There are no words to describe the epicness of this duel, and with that explendid attack "The Legendary Azure Dragon" Ryotaro Soejima wins the duel!" Everyone in the crowd was screaming and shouting Ryo's name, Yuki stand up and without a word left the stadium.

Outside she was received by her two best friends an Obelisk blue girl with pink hair and pigtails called Wisteria and a Slifer red boy with brown hair called Junichi, both received her with open arms for a group hug.

"Aww don't feel bad you were so close" Said the girl

"Yeah, you have a really good start and I don't know anyone who can brag that they reduce "The Legendary Azure Dragon's" LP under 6000" Said the boy

"Thanks guys, but let's be real, it was impossible for me to win the duel, Cyber Blader was my only chance and got erased with mirror force" Yuki hug her friends back and sighed

"Well Yuki, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, but it's not a reason to feel bad, losing a duel is experience for a duelist, the best you can do right now is smile and keep moving forward" Said Junichi, he may not be a good duelist, but he was good with the words

"Jun is right, besides there is no time to feel sad, today is our last day together as a group, we have to celebrate!" said Wisteria cheerfully

"Oh right… Uhm… You can go ahead I want some minutes alone" Her friends understand and leave her.

It was a beautiful night, the moon and the stars shine strong in the sky, Yukino was silent contemplating the sky, she looked at both sides to make sure that no one was around and took two cards from her deck, Cyber Tutu and Cyber Blader.

"I'm sorry girls, I know you wanted to win as much as I, it was my fault not yours" she said, even though she didn't hear a voice, she knew the spirits of the cards tell her to relax, that it was ok.

Yukino had the ability to feel and sometimes see and hear the spirits of the cards, she doesn't remember when she discovered her ability and she didn't care either, not all her cards talk to her, just Cyber Tutu and Cyber Blader, and it may sounds stupid for the normal duelist but because of that she feels a special connection with her deck and that makes her feel stronger than she really is.

"Yeah I know, well tomorrow is a new beginning for us, it's going to be a tough path and I will need you, I hope…" The girl's speech was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Talking with your cards again?" Ryo appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Yukino

"R-Ryo! Wha-What are you doing here?" The Slifer red asked completely embarrassed that someone saw her talking to her cards

"I needed some air, and i wanted to talk with you" The Obelisk blue said while looking to the sky

"Y-Yes?"

"Yes, and please relax I saw you talking with your cards before, it's kinda cute" Ryo laughed, Yuki just look at the floor trying to hide her blush. "It's not a bad thing, I wish I could have that kind of bond with my cards"

"Well… Why not trying to say something nice to the Azure Eyes Silver Dragon, after all he gave you the victory" Yuki laughed

"It's a dragon I don't think he's going to understand me" Ryo make a pause and then ask "So… What are you going to do now?"

"I'm moving with Wisteria to Neo Domino City, I'm going to be the next King of…. Queen of Duels" Said the girl proudly

"I know you will, you're an excellent duelist, in my case I'm moving to U.S.A and I'm going to make a name there in the professional circuit" The Obelisk blue remain silent some minutes and then look at Yukino and said "Hey, what about a rematch? Not now obviously, but once I become the U.S Champion and you're the Queen of Duels, let's make a rematch"

"Deal, next time I won't lose!"

"I hope not, one more thing… I want you to have this" Ryo gave her a card

"This… This is your Azure Eyes Silver Dragon… Why?" Ask the girl confuse

"Think of it as the seal of our rematch, once you see me again you can gave it back"

"Oh… In that case, you can have this one… Is really special to me but I know it's going to be in good hands" Yuki gave him one of her most precious cards the Cyber Blader.

Ryo accepted the card and both of them stood there in silence, contemplating the night sky, the next day it was the good bye and the start of a new adventure.


	2. First Day at Neo Domino

**First chapter thanks for waiting, i hope you like it guys, the next is going to take a while, i'm a little busy but i will try to do it as fast as i can =)**

 **Tatsuya S: Thanks as I say before i will try to have a new one as fast as i can**

 **Ushio: I didn't know that Ryo was Zane's original name, never watched GX in japanese, and for the blue eyes, well let's think about this as an Alternate Universe, of course some main characters and events are going to appear/being mention, but i will try to be 100% original and i wanted a Blue Eyes... Well Azure Eyes Deck, many iconic cards from the anime are going to appear as part of the deck of other characters, but as i said i want to be a little original**

* * *

Two weeks have past since the graduation day, Yukino move with Wisteria and center in her goal of becoming the new Queen of Duels, but first she will need to update her deck and buy a duel disk, Wisteria instead focus on their house, so both could live comfortably, obviously if she can participate in a tournament she will do it, but the pink haired girl wasn't interested in a title.

Yuki said goodbye to her friend both promise to meet in the Diamond area after bought everything they need, the black haired girl wandered Neo Domino some minutes taking a glance at every corner of the big and beautiful city, something caught her attention a card just pass flying by with the wind and fall softly in the ground, Yuki grab the card, the card show a man covered in a dark blue armor with golden borders, he was carrying a scimitar and a big shield.

"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, it has 3000 atk and 2500 def, it can only be special summoned by banishing one dark type monster and one light type monster" The girl take a nice look at the card "It's really a strong card, I feel bad for whoever lost it"

"No one lose me, I was wandering looking for someone to lend my power, and I found you, or you find me, you can see it that way if you like" Yuki almost scream in surprise when she heard the spirit of the card talking

"I only accept orders from someone who proves be worth of my power, and I assure you my lady, I feel a strong connection with your comrades, and because of that I choose to be under your commands" Said the Black Luster Soldier, the girl nodded accepting the will of the spirit and place the card in her deck

Yukino resume her way and wander around some minutes until she encounter a big store, from the outside she could see D-Wheels and Duel Disk, without thinking it twice she enter the store, the place was big and it had a lot of things Duel Monster related, from the aforementioned D-Wheels and Duel Disk to small figurines and of course cards.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" A small girl probably around the age of 12 welcomed Yuki

"Hi, and if you can call someone who works here I will thank you" Yukino said with a big smile, the little girl nodded and went to the back part of the store yelling "BIG BRO!"

A minute passed and then a young man with black straight hair and brown eyes appeared with the girl.

"Welcome to my humble store, my name is Chris and I see you already met my little sister Sue, sorry if I wasn't around, I didn't expect a client at this hour, how can I help you" Said the man smiling

"Hi Chris, my name is Yukino, but you can call me Yuki if you want, and I was looking for a duel disk and some cards… Oh and if you have the list of banned and limited cards that would be really helpful" Said Yuki while shaking her hand with Chris's

"I do have the list, I don't know where, with the news of the retirement of the King and the Fortune Cup coming in a couple of months I've been really busy, give me a minute and I'll bring it" Chris went to the back of the store again

"You can have this Duel Disk, it's the cheapest we have" Said Sue giving a standard Kaibacorp. Duel Disk. "As for the cards, the booster packs are over there"

Yuki picked the packs with effect monsters, spell cards, trap cards and one pack of XYZ monsters, then she wait for Chris, the small girl looked at her and shyly asked "can I see your deck?"

"Of course, it's full of brave and powerful warriors, combined with the beauty and agility of Cyber Angels like Cyber Tutu" Said handing her deck to Sue

"They looks so cool, which is your favorite monster? Mine is Dark Magician Girl" Said Sue still looking at the deck

"I already mention it, Cyber Tutu, she's special to me, not only was the first card I have but also was a gift from someone special for me" also was the little detail that she can hear the Spirit of Cyber Tutu but that wasn't important.

Minutes later Chris came back with the list, Yuki pay the Duel Disk and the booster packs she choose. "Thanks for the list, so… I hear you said that the King was retiring?" She asked

"Oh yes, didn't you know? The King announce it last month, and he's going to make a Tournament to choose his or her successor, still no announcement of when it's going to be, but probably in a couple of months" Said Chris

"Well, I'm new in the city, I moved here two weeks ago, if you know something about the tournament, please let me know"

"Sure, and if you need anything, I'm always here"

Yuki thank Chris and they exchange their numbers, the girl went to the Diamond Zone and waited for Wisteria, while waiting she open the packs and looked at what she got.

The most interesting Monsters were

 **Gearfried The Iron Knight**

 **Ventdra the Empowered Warrior**

 **Command Knight**

 **Heroic Challenger - War Hammer**

The Spell Cards were

 **Prima Light**

 **Double Summon**

 **Raigeki**

 **Mystical Space Typhoon**

The Trap Cards

 **Mystic Cylinder**

 **Torrential Tribute**

 **Battleguard Howling**

 **Divine Wrath**

And finally the XYZ monsters were all rank 4

 **Heroic Champion - Kusanagi**

 **Heroic Champion - Excalibur**

 **Blade Armor Ninja**

 **Gagaga Cowboy**

Yuki looked at the list and prepare her new deck with the new cards and the old ones, Reinforcement of the army was now a limited card so she had to take two of her three copies out of the deck, same with Bottomless Trap Hole, without Cyber Blader she took out the two polymerizations and Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber.

Once she finished with her deck Yuki look for someone to duel and test it, she found a crowd of people looking a duel between a young boy and a man, the boy only had a Baby dragon on his field, and the man has just summon the Armed Dragon lvl 10.

"Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard Armed Dragon can destroy all monsters in your field" with a roar the Armed Dragon destroy the little baby dragon. "This duel ends now, Armed Dragon lvl 10 ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" The dragon obey the command and release a breath of fire directly to the boy reducing his life points to zero.

"Another victory for Kyosuke Nishida, and that makes 9 victories in a row, who else want to face this powerful duelist?" said one man that organizes the duels in the Diamond area

"Who will be brave enough to fight and give me my 10th victory of the day" Said the man, he was tall, blonde and have blue eyes.

"I'll do it" said Yukino "It's been a long time since I duel against an Armored Dragon Deck, if I recall correctly it wasn't too hard to take them down"

"I hope you can back that words with skill" Said the man angry and activate his duel disk

"Oh don't worry, I can and I will" She activated her duel disk too

"Because I already know I'm going to win you can have the first turn" Said Kyosuke showing a proud grin

 **Yukino - 8000 LP**

 **Kyosuke - 8000 LP**

"You're one of those lovely guys that have the ego the height of ten floor building aren't you?" Said Yuki drawing a card, her hand wasn't bad but neither good, she ought to play defensively this turn. "First I activate Yellow Luster Shield, this spell card gives all the monsters in my field a boost of 300 defense points, then I set on face down monster and end my turn"

Cyber Gymnast has 1900 defense points and with Yellow Luster Shield it has 2100, if Yuki remember the Armored Dragon Deck she wouldn't have a problem keeping that card alive and in the next turn activate the effect

"You talk big but you hide in a face down monster, pathetic, let me show you how a true duelist fight" The man drew a card and take a look at his hand " I summon Flying Kamakiri 1 and attack your face down monster"

A mantis like monster run and attack the card revealing the Cyber Gymnast, the attack failed and Kyosuke received 700 damage

 **Flying Kamakiri 1 1400/900**

 **Cyber Gymnast 800/2100**

 **Yukino - 8000**

 **Kyosuke - 7300**

"Tch… I expected something else, I place one face down card and end my turn"

"What happen? I thought you said you were going to win" Yuki draw a card mocking the man, now she could activate the effect of cyber gymnast and summon one monster to attack directly and she can discard Necro Gardna and have it's effect in the graveyard to save one turn more.

"Ok, I activate Cyber Gymnast's effect, by discarding one card to my graveyard I can destroy one face up monster from my opponent"

"Not so fast girl, I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain, this trap card let me select one monster face up and nullifies it effect, once that monster is destroy this card too"

Well, change of plans, now Yuki could play defensively again, or try a Synchro and destroy the Flying Kamakiri, after a minute of thinking Yuki summon Tune Warrior and fuse it with the Cyber Gymnast.

"Come forth Divine Lightning obey my command and show me the LIGHTNING WARRIOR!"

A big warrior wielding a silver armor with a red scarf surrounded by lightnings appeared, and because the Cyber Gymnast was send to the graveyard, the trap card Fiendish Chain disappeared

 **Lightning Warrior 2400/1200**

"Now attack his Flying Kamakiri 1, Thunderstrike!" The warrior rise his fist and charge a sphere of lightnings and throw it to the mantis like monster destroying it

 **Yukino - 8000**

 **Kyosuke - 6300**

"And now the effect of Lightning Warrior, whenever he destroy a monster he can deal extra 300 points to the LP" The Warrior roared and a thunder strike Kyosuke, the man didn't flinch at all

 **Yukino - 8000**

 **Kyosuke - 6000**

"Well I activate the effect of my Flying Kamakiri 1, when this card is sent to the graveyard I can special summon a wind type monster with 1500 atk or less from my deck, and I summon Armed Dragon lvl 3" A cute little dragon with some pieces of armor appeared

 **Armed Dragon lvl 3 1200/900**

"Turn end, would you look at the LPs, you're down for 2000" Smirked Yukino

"Don't get too cocky, brat" He grin once drew a card" Now I activate the effect of my Armed Dragon lvl 3, during my standby phase I can send him to the graveyard and special summon one Armed Dragon lvl 5 from my hand or deck"

The little dragon shine in a white light turning into a more bigger and fat version, his white armor turned black full of spikes, saws and drills.

 **Armed Dragon lvl 5 2400/1700**

"Now I summon Masked Dragon, but he is not staying in the field, because by banishing from the field I can special summon the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"

 **REDMD 2800/2100**

"But I'm not finished, because I activate my magic card book of moon, this card allow me to put one face up monster in face down defense position, and I select your Lightning Warrior, and finally we fight, Armed dragon lvl 5 destroy her face down monster

The dragon run and with his sharp teeth and the help of the saws in his armor destroy the Lightning Warrior, then it was the turn of the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, who throw a blast of dark fire directly to the girl, Yuki put her arms in terror just to remember after the attack that it just a Hologram

 **Yukino - 5200**

 **Kyosuke - 6000**

"And because my Armed Dragon lvl 5 Destroy a monster in battle, I can send him to the graveyard and special summon an Armed Dragon lvl 7 from my hand or deck"

Again the dragon was surrounded by a white light turning into a bigger version, his armor was platinum now, it have even more saws and drills, and even got wings

 **Armed Dragon lvl 7 2800/1000**

"Lucky strike, but i'm going to end this" Yuki could hear the voice of the Black Luster Soldier, he was the next card amd with necro gardna and Lightning warrior in the graveyard she could summon him, not just that she also had goblindbergh and Gearfried, with those two she could do a XYZ summon.

"Less talk more duel, I doubt you have something in your deck that could destroy my monsters"

"Oh you're so wrong" Yuki laugh. "First by banishing, Necro Gardna and Lightning Warrior from my graveyard I can special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

 **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning 3000/2500**

"Now I summon Goblindbergh, when this monster is normal summoned I can special summon from my hand one lvl 4 monster, and I choose Trident Warrior, now by coupling both of them I can make an XYZ Summon to Heroic Champion Excalibur

 **Heroic Champion Excalibur 2000/2000**

"Did you know that Heroic Champion Excalibur has an effect?" Yuki grinned while Kyosuke's eyes widened "By detaching two XYZ Materials his attack doubles"

 **Heroic Champion Excalibur 4000/2000**

"Black Luster Soldier attack his Armed Dragon lvl 7" the Black and golden knight nodded and stab the chest of the powerful dragon with his Scimitar, the dragon fall and disappeared.

 **Yukino - 5200**

 **Kyosuke - 5800**

"But that's not it, you'll see, when Black Luster Soldier destroys one monster he can make a second attack, it's time to say goodbye to that Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" Once again the Knight move his scimitar and stab the dragon in the chest breaking the dark metal armor and killing him"

 **Yukino - 5200**

 **Kyosuke - 5600**

"And now he can attack again, this time is directly" The Black Luster Soldier take a swing with his sword to Kyosuke

 **Yukino - 5200**

 **Kyosuke - 2600**

"The last but not the least Heroic Champion Excalibur attack him directly!"

The great knight swing his sword with both hands and attack Kyosuke leaving him with 0 LP and ending his winning streak of the day.

 **Yukino - 5200**

 **Kyosuke - 0000**

Yuki walk towards him and extend her hand "Nice Duel, well played" she said, Kyosuke instead stand up and push her away. "I don't need your pity, next time we see I will win" said and leave the area

"What's wrong with him?" wonder the girl, the young boy who duel before her answered "He never lose, he is the son of the CEO of Nishida Inc. The third most important corporation of duel monsters after Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp, and he doesn't accept defeat that easy"

"Well there is a first time for everything, I don't care how stupid rich he is or if he has access to good cards, he shouldn't be a jerk" Yuki sighed and sit on a bank waiting for her friend to appear.


End file.
